Eclipse
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Un reencuentro en Ba Sing Se y un viaje por el Mar del Este, los hará descubrir las pequeñeces que dan significado a la vida. Sueños y pesadillas, deseos y temores, harán que la fortuita amistad entre dos líderes del Agua y el Fuego florezca. ¿Qué es la existencia sino conversaciones frente al crepúsculo y el alba?
1. Chapter 1

(C) Avatar: The Last Airbender

.

.

 **ECLIPSE**

.

Por Lux Lunar

.

.

.

Sábanas de seda, una colchoneta firme, almohadas de pluma de ganso. Era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, y para su horrible suerte, era algo de lo que debía despedirse ahora. No, no quería, era demasiado cómodo y placentero como para dejarlo ir tan pronto. Apretó los ojos, decidida a quedarse un rato más en aquella fresca cama alquilada. Los rayos del sol atravesaron las cortinas de la ventana y Katara tuvo que abrir los párpados con pesar. Sabía que no podía quedarse un día más en Ba Sing Se. Esa misma tarde debía partir a la Tribu Agua del Sur para reunirse con su familia.

La Maestra Agua se estiró entre la sábana de seda color olivo, preparándose para ponerse de pie y comenzar los preparativos de su partida. Frunció el morro, aceptando su destino con resignación. Salió de la cama con la pijama puesta para dirigirse al cuarto de baño y darse una ducha fresca. Usó las lociones aromáticas que había comprado unos días antes en uno de los spas a los que asistió. Permaneció en la tina de baño meditando por un largo rato, jugando con el agua.

Era la primera vez que viajaba sola al Reino Tierra, sin la compañía de Sokka, de Toph o de Aang. Como embajadora de su tribu, tenía la tarea de reunirse con los representantes de otras naciones para consolidar acuerdos y firmar tratados. Katara se sentía tan útil y satisfecha cuando alguien le cedía la palabra para escuchar su punto de vista del tema del que estuviesen tratando.

Después debía acudir a las cenas de la nobleza para conocer a todos aquellos que la consideraban una mujer importante para la reconstrucción de las cuatro naciones. Y algunos debían pensar que ya estaba bastante cansada de tantas reuniones y banquetes de gala, pero la verdad es que no lo estaba. Por el contrario, la estaba pasando de maravilla. ¿Y por qué eso la hacía sentir mal de momento? ¿Era que prefería quedarse a gozar de los placeres de Ba Sing Se en vez de ver a su familia?

—No seas tan superficial, Katara —se reprendió a sí misma.

Por supuesto que quería ver a su abuela, a su padre y a su hermano, pero en ese instante, también quería pasarse un par de días más entre las comodidades del gran Reino Tierra. Pero qué importaba, si no podía. El día anterior, el secretario del Rey Kuei le entregó su boleto de viaje para el navío que la llevaría al puerto de transporte externo, en la Fortaleza del General Fong. Era oficial, se marchaba de aquella linda habitación y de Ba Sing Se.

Mientras se vestía con su vestido azul al estilo kimono, Katara recordó que su hermano le había pedido uno de esos panqueques de avellanas que tanto amaba. Ah, sí, debía pasar a la panadería antes de abordar el tren. Ya tenía en su bolso un par de objetos decorativos que pensaba repartir a sus amigos en la tribu. Después de tomar el desayuno, se encargaría del pequeño encargo de Sokka.

Katara terminó de trenzar su cabello, acomodándose el cabello sobre su hombro. Se observó una vez en el espejo, pensando que lucía bonita. Sonrió, y luego creyó que era demasiada vanidad. Arqueó una ceja para sí misma, dándose cuenta que no importaba qué tan fea o bonita fuera; ella, una mujer de veinte años, era también una Maestra Agua Control experimentada y la Embajadora Oficial de la Tribu Agua del Sur… eso era bastante vanidad, y más que suficiente en su expediente de vida por ahora.

.

.

.

Las ocho de la mañana y apenas escuchaban murmullos entre los pasillos del Palacio Real de Ba Sing Se. Era algo que su tío Iroh le había advertido; las costumbres de esta sociedad no eran iguales que en la Nación del Fuego, donde se comenzaba el día al alba. Ahí todos parecían ser adoradores del Señor del Sueño. Para él, eso era una pérdida de tiempo. La mañana debía aprovecharse desde el primer rayo de luz. Y si era posible, en ocasiones antes de que la oscuridad se marchara.

Toda la mañana, había estado dándole vueltas a un asunto que lo perturbaba desde hace meses. La Nación del Fuego, la más poderosa de las naciones, estaba pasando por un declive económico del que nadie de sus antepasados hubiera previsto antes. La distribución del fondo caudal inició con éxito; sin embargo, dos años de altibajos en los recursos financieros estaban causando un posible desastre económico del que hasta ahora, no sabría ni cómo reponerse. Y ahí estaba ahora, frustrado por tener que pedir ayuda. El plan de un préstamo no debía parecer que era indispensable para solventar sus problemas financieros. Por el bien de su nación, nadie debía ni siquiera imaginárselo.

En ese momento, el Señor del Fuego ya estaba vestido y peinado, de pie en uno de los balcones del palacio. Observaba como las personas iban de un lado a otro, algunas en silencio, otras sumergidas en conversaciones matutinas. Alcanzó a ver a uno de los representantes del buró político del Rey Kuei, que estaba abriendo la bocota para bostezar con ganas. Todo ese desvelo se debía seguramente al banquete de la noche anterior, del que no tuvo oportunidad de presenciar porque había rechazado «amablemente» la invitación del rey. Recordó cómo su tío le reprendió por eso. ¿Cómo era posible que el Señor del Fuego se hubiera negado a asistir a un banquete que había sido preparado especialmente para los representantes de la Nación del Fuego? Oh, y su tío no se detuvo ahí con su sermón.

Ahora que lo recordaba, su tío Iroh tampoco se había levantado temprano esa mañana. Probablemente ahora ya estaba de pie preparando el té y el desayuno, si no era que ya había abierto las puertas de su tienda. Era buen momento para regresar, viendo que nadie se acercaba a él y que lamentablemente para su tío, no se había cruzado con alguien digno de ofrecerle una disculpa por su inasistencia la noche anterior. Así que Zuko se dio la media vuelta de regreso a la zona comerciante del Sector Alto de la ciudad. Moría de hambre.

.

.

.

El humeante té de jazmín estaba en la tetera. Iroh lo había colocado en la charola, listo para que uno de sus ayudantes lo llevara a la mesa de uno de sus clientes. Era algo sorprendente para él ver su casa de té al tope de llena en un jueves por la mañana. Oh, pero presentía que conocía la razón de tal aglomeración, y esa razón tenía un nombre. Seguramente muchos sabían que su sobrino estaba de visita en la ciudad, y como era común, él se había hospedado en su casa, justo a espaldas de la tienda. A Iroh le era curioso que algunas cosas no cambiaban.

Sonrió, satisfecho con ver la casa llena, y se dio media vuelta para comenzar a esparcir las hierbas de ginseng en el agua hirviendo. En ese momento, una voz familiar apareció en la entrada de su tienda. Era esa dulce y agradable voz femenina que tanto le alegraba escuchar.

—Mesa para una persona, no importa si debo compartirla —indicó la chica al ver que cada mesa del lugar estaba ocupada.

—¡Pero qué sorpresa tan más agradable! —dijo Iroh acercándose a la recién llegada—. Katara de la Tribu Agua del Sur en Ba Sing Se, y para alegrar mi mañana, está aquí, en mi humilde casa de té.

La joven castaña sonrió con calidez.

—¡Iroh! —La Maestra Agua se acercó a él para darle un abrazo—. No podía partir de la ciudad sin antes haber visitado el Dragón del Jazmín.

—Fue una decisión sabia, ¿sabes? El día de ayer recibí la entrega de un nuevo proveedor que está innovando con el té de ginseng.

—Oh, entonces podré probarlo esta vez.

—Por supuesto que sí. También podrás saborear la esponjosa tarta de zarzamora que he horneado esta mañana.

—Eso me encantaría —dijo, y después miró a su alrededor, percibiendo el murmullo de los clientes—. Pero creo que tenemos un problema con el tema del espacio. Veo que no hay alguna mesa para mí. Aunque… no me importaría sentarme en el suelo…

—No debes preocuparte por eso. Hay una mesa disponible para ti, sólo espera un momento.

Katara vio que Iroh se dirigió a la parte trasera del mostrador, donde estaba la cocina y los hornos. Aprovechó ese momento para darle un vistazo a la tienda. De verdad que era un lugar lujoso; sencillo, pero opulento. Las paredes estabas cubiertas de mantas verde de dos tonos diferentes. Katara estrechó los ojos a una pequeña escultura de un simio con ojos de rubís justo en el mostrador. Estaba segura de que había visto ese adorno el algún otro lado… pero no recordaba dónde.

—¡Aquí está tu té y tu tarta de zarzamora!

En cuanto Katara giró sus talones, encontró a Iroh frente a ella con una bandeja de plata, donde había una tetera, dos tazas de té y una tarta de zarzamoras. La joven maestra amplió los ojos cuando el ex General le puso la bandeja en las manos, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio porque no esperaba que ella debiera cargar con su desayuno.

—Gracias.

—Ahora, ve hasta el final del pasillo, hasta la puerta de la derecha. En un momento estaré contigo. Ahora debo supervisar la siguiente ronda de té.

—Oh. Cl-Claro —sonrió con esfuerzo, ya que casi derrama el té—. Te esperaré… por allá.

Iroh desapareció nuevamente por la cocina, y Katara con pasos lentos se dirigió al pasillo que el Dragón del Oeste le había señalado. Bueno, parecía que él estaba un poco ocupado con una larga lista de pedidos y con todos los ayudantes enfrascados en atender las mesas; no estaba de más echarle una mano llevando su propio desayuno al cuarto secreto que tenía en la parte trasera de la tienda.

La puerta estaba ahí y Katara vio que estaba cerrada. No parecía que iba a poder abrirla mientras cargaba la bandeja con el té. Echó un bufido, pensando que tenía que ingeniárselas. Podía dejar la bandeja en el suelo o quizá podía deslizar los dedos su mano izquierda para sostener el manojo de la puerta corrediza. Intentó lo segundo, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por no derramar el té que aún hervía en la tetera. Sus dedos rozaron la madera, estaba a punto de atorarlos en el huequillo de la puerta. Nada, estaba bien atorada. Puso la bandeja en el suelo y se incorporó, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió bruscamente por dentro. Katara ahogó un jadeo y amplió los párpados por la inesperada intromisión. Pero más que eso, por encontrarse con quien menos esperó encontrarse en ese instante. Era nada menos que el Señor del Fuego.

Zuko la observó con la misma sorpresa. Era obvio para los dos que ninguno se esperó encontrarse en ese momento ni en ese lugar.

—¿Katara?

—¡Zuko! —exclamó con alegría.

Katara se lanzó a él para darle un afanoso abrazo. Él no se lo esperó, pero alcanzó a cacharla. Sonrió, y le devolvió el gesto enrollándola entre sus brazos. Casi al instante, la Maestra Agua se separó para mirarlo con una sonrisa en los labios. Habían pasado alrededor de dos años que sus caminos no se cruzaban. Katara recordó la última vez que se vieron, cuando ambos asistieron a una celebración otorgada por la familia Beifong, en Gaoling. Zuko acudió acompañado de un sequito de nobles de su nación y de su prometida Mai. Parecía un recuerdo tan lejano, aunque Zuko no parecía tan diferente. Estaba más alto, quizá.

El Señor del Fuego recordó la misma celebración en la que compartieron el banquete a una mesa de distancia. Ella había asistido con el equipo Avatar, y él con sus consejeros. Katara, la mujer más importante de su tribu, rodeada de personas que querían conversar con ella. La recordó ruidosa y demasiado entusiasta. También recordó que Mai había dicho que hablar con la Maestra Agua era soportable y agradable los primeros diez minutos, luego sentía que la cabeza le quería explotar.

—Pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella.

—Es la casa de mi tío. Vine a visitarlo.

—¿Dejaste sola a la Nación del Fuego por hacer una visita familiar? —dijo, poniendo una mano sobre la cadera e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado—. Eso es tan lindo.

No era verdad, era una visita de negocios, y el adjetivo de lindo le pareció extraño.

—Bueno, la verdad es que vine a Ba Sing Se para reunirme con el rey Kuei. Llegamos hace dos días, y nuestra reunión será esta tarde.

—Vaya. Si hubiera sabido que estarías aquí te hubiera buscado antes, para ir a comer o algo así. Pero hoy tengo que despedirme de Ba Sing Se y volver a la tribu.

—Oh, tienes que irte.

—Sí. Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado… por ahora —Katara sonrió y miró hacia la puerta—. Al menos, podemos compartir el desayuno.

Zuko notó la bandeja con la tetera y la tarta que estaba en el suelo. Lo agradeció, porque moría de hambre. Katara dio un paso hacia adelante, dispuesta a recoger la charola, pero él se adelantó para levantarla del piso. Ella alzó una ceja, creyendo que eso era algo inusual en él. Cuando lo vio en la celebración de los Beifong, le pareció que Zuko estaba muy altivo y formal. Típico de la realeza de la Nación del Fuego.

El Maestro Fuego colocó la charola en la mesita y luego ambos se sentaron en los cojines que estaban regados en el suelo, frente a frente. Katara cortó la tarta y Zuko sirvió el té. Ambos se enfrascaron en una tranquila conversación que se amenizaba por el olor de las hierbas en el agua humeante. Katara quería saber cómo la estaba pasando como Señor del Fuego. Él trataba de contarle algunas de sus actividades como líder de su nación, pero Katara notaba que no se sentía cómodo hablando de ello, como si no quisiera revelar demasiado, así que cambió el tema hacia su profesión como embajadora.

—Este trabajo es absorbente, y cuando no estoy haciéndolo, siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo. No sé si puedo explicarlo, pero sé que es donde quiero estar. Las personas confían en mí y yo trato de hacer todo lo posible por darle una solución a los problemas que nos involucran a todos, como representantes de cada nación. Todos tenemos opiniones diferentes, pero de eso se trata, debo hacerles entender que debemos unificar nuestro pensamiento para el bien común.

—Ya veo que encontraste el empleo perfecto para hacer lo que más te gusta —comentó Zuko, sin mala intensión, mirando la tarta mientras trataba de partir un pedazo. Cuando levantó la mirada, Katara lo observaba con el ceño interrogante. Zuko sonrió—. Ya sabes… dar órdenes y tomar el control de la situación.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo ella, incrédula—. Lo haces ver como si fuera una manipuladora adicta al control.

—Disfrutas que todos hagan lo que quieres, no lo niegues.

—Discúlpame por intentar mantener el orden —comentó con cierto sarcasmo, excusando sus acciones—. Y por si no lo sabes, respeto las opiniones de mis colegas. No todos tenemos la misma visión de lo que se llama «paz». Es un trabajo duro, aunque parece que no todos lo ven así.

—Eso debe ser un problema para una Maestra Agua que detesta que la contradigan.

Katara abrió los labios, exagerando el sentimiento de ofensa, y por un momento vio la sonrisa escondida en los labios de Zuko mientras masticaba un trozo de la tarta. La chica de la tribu estrechó los ojos. _¿Se estaba burlando de mí?_

—¿Asi que me consideras una loca del control, Señorito del Fuego? —Zuko casi se atraganta cuando la escuchó llamarlo de esa forma. Ella sonrió con suficiencia—. Bien, al menos no voy por ahí diciéndole al mundo lo perfecto que soy, esperando que todos me adoren y santifiquen mi preciado y sobrevalorado honor.

 _¿Sobrevalorado honor…?_

—¿Te caíste de un árbol y te golpeaste la cabeza? —dijo él—. ¿De dónde sacas que quiero ser perfecto?

—Oh, ¿te dolió la verdad? —Katara ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con fingida ternura—. Eso de ser tan engreído a veces, hace que florezca tu sensibilidad, ¿no lo crees?

—¿No te mordiste la lengua? ¿Quién fue la primera que se puso sensible cuando escuchó la verdad?

—Tan bueno eres para decir verdades, pero no puedes lidiar con tus propios defectos.

—¿A quién se le ocurrió nombrar embajadora a una loca de la Tribu Agua? —se burló, triunfal, y se llevó la taza de té a los labios.

—Yo no llamaría loca a una maestra que puede hacer que ese té se desparrame en toda tu cara.

—Inténtalo, y veremos si disfrutas comerte una tarta carbonizada.

Katara le estrechó los ojos, estudiándolo. ¿Asi que al petulante Señor del Fuego le gustaba burlarse de ella? No se lo hubiera esperado. Todavía lo consideraba demasiado ensimismado como para que se dignara a soltarle esas palabritas sagaces. Ah, pero no se imaginaba con quién se enfrentaba. Tal vez tenía un poco de razón; a ella pocos se atrevían a retarla. Katara sabía cómo usar bien sus armas.

Zuko levantó una ceja, desafiante. ¿A la campesina de la Tribu Agua le gustaba faltarle al respeto al Señor de la nación más poderosa del mundo? Si tan sólo reconociera su obsesión por tener la razón todo el tiempo, él no tendría que recriminárselo. Pero había osado por llamarlo engreído, y sensible. No lo conocía. Qué atrevida. Allá en el Polo Sur les hacía falta una severa dosis de modales.

El tenso silencio pudo haber durado un rato más, de no haber sido porque la puerta se abrió y un alegre Iroh entró a la pequeña sala de té, sosteniendo una tetera con más té. Ambos desviaron la vista a su anfitrión. El hombre de la blanca barba notó una extraña atmósfera. Hacía calor, y no era sólo por el arte del té. Eso le hizo sonreír. _Oh, la juventud_.

—Perdón por haber tardado tanto en venir, pero el salón de té parecía reventar. Y eso es algo bueno, que debo agradecerle a mi sobrino —dijo, mirando al susodicho—. Algunos de mis clientes preguntaron por ti. Parece que la noticia de tu visita corrió rápidamente en Ba Sing Se, y muchos se han entusiasmado por saber de ti, Zuko.

—No tienen por qué entusiasmarse. No soy una celebridad —respondió el Maestro Fuego, dándole un mordico a la tarta.

—Para ellos, que un amable y apuesto Señor del Fuego visite su ciudad, es razón para entusiasmarse —comentó Iroh—. Muchas personas consideran que eres la representación del cambio que la Nación del Fuego necesitaba. Estás en la mira de muchos ojos, querido sobrino.

—Tío, no digas esas cosas.

—Tu tío es un hombre sabio, y sabe lo que dice —añadió ella.

—Oh, que una joven tan bonita como tú me llame «un hombre sabio», es más halagador de lo que imaginas —Iroh rio.

Zuko rodó los ojos —Le das demasiado crédito, tío.

Katara notó que no iba a detenerse —¿No debería alegrarte todo ese entusiasmo que le causas a las personas, Zuko? Yo pensaba que a los engreídos les gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Iroh amplió los ojos, sorprendido por las palabras de la embajadora. Miró a su sobrino, curioso por saber cómo reaccionaría a ese inesperado reproche. Para incrementar su asombro, Zuko pareció tomarlo bien, pues se veía tranquilo, y hasta lo vio sonreír.

—Pensaste mal. Pero dejaré pasar tu pequeño error. Lo entiendo, ¿qué puede saber una campesina de la Tribu Agua sobre ganarse la admiración de otros?

 _Y decías que no eras engreído, tú, estúpido Señorito del Fuego_ , pensó Katara, al tiempo que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—¡Zuko! —le reprendió su tío. Se sorprendió de ver que Katara comenzó a reír.

—No te preocupes, Iroh —dijo ella, mirando al de la cicatriz en el rostro—. Zuko y yo nos llevamos así desde que viajábamos juntos con el equipo del Avatar. La verdad es que ha sido agradable ver que aún podemos burlarnos de nosotros mismos. Ahora somos adultos, y estas bromas no nos ofenden. ¿Verdad, Señorito del Fuego?

 _¿Con que no vas a parar?_ Zuko no dejaría que ella ganara esa pugna llamándolo de esa manera. Iba a contratacar… ¿pero cómo? Se había creído muy astuta diciendo que como personas adultas que ambos eran, no iban a ofenderse con esos comentarios en realidad. _Ya veríamos si no logro hacerte crispar_. ¡Pero demonios, qué podía responderle!

Para su molestia, el tiempo se le acabó. En ese momento uno de los ayudantes de Iroh entró para interrumpirlos. El muchacho dijo que una de las familias más adineradas de la ciudad acababa de llegar, y querían saludar al dueño del Dragón del Jazmín. Iroh pareció emocionado con la idea, indicándole al mesero que iría en un minuto.

—Temo decirles que esto es uno de los gajes del oficio de su servidor, ¡y de verdad que es muy agradable! Lamento no poder acompañarlos a tomar el té.

—Está bien, Iroh —dijo Katara, sonriéndole—. De todas maneras, ya debo irme. El barco que me llevará a la Fortaleza del General Fong se va a mediodía, y debo estar en la estación del tren en dos horas.

—¿Tan pronto te vas? —cuestionó tristemente el viejo bonachón—. Pero tú y Zuko aún no han convivido lo suficiente. A mi sobrino le hace falta reunirse más seguido con sus viejos amigos, y esta parece ser la oportunidad perfecta.

Katara desvió la vista al susodicho. Zuko puso los ojos en blanco. Katara alzó una ceja, notando que él no estaba tan emocionado con la idea de compartir el tiempo con ella. _Qué amigo tan necesitado de compañía, ajá_. Pensó que haberse visto esa vez, fue bueno; pero no necesitaban más tiempo juntos.

—No es mala idea, pero en realidad, debo partir. El navío de Ba Sing Se no es el transporte más fluido que conozcamos.

—Tío, si se retrasa, perderá el barco —interpeló Zuko, intentando sin mala intención no estropear sus planes—. Además, no tiene caso que se quede otro día, mi tripulación y yo dejaremos la ciudad esta misma noche. No sería justo.

—¡Pero qué idea tan inteligente has tenido, sobrino mío! —La repentina exaltación del ex General hizo que los otros dos dieran un respingo, sin entender de qué hablaba—. Parece que todo está destinado a ser como debe ser. Si tu barco partirá esta noche, entonces tú mismo puedes llevar a Katara a las afueras del Reino Tierra. Eso evitará que deban separarse tan pronto, y en su lugar, pasaran un par de días juntos en la compañía uno del otro, en un relajante viaje por el mar.

Ellos volvieron a verse. ¿Acaso era un buen plan? Katara no estaba segura. La verdad era que le tenía mucha estima a Zuko, lo consideraba un amigo de verdad, a pesar de las diferencias en sus estilos de vida. Verlo de nuevo había sido agradable. Pero siendo sincera, sentía que no eran tan íntimos. Y era obvio que a él le gustaba molestarla. ¿Por qué querría pasar una semana entera en compañía de un altanero Señor del Fuego que disfrutaba despotricarla?

—Hay un inconveniente con tu súbito plan, tío —argumentó el muchacho—. No viajaremos por el lago que conecta a la Fortaleza del General Fong. Nuestro barco tomará rumbo hacia el río que desemboca en la Bahía Camaleón, en el Mar del Este. No hay forma de que podamos llevarla hasta su barco.

—¡Por Agni, tienes toda la razón! Eso lo hace aún más perfecto —Iroh estaba causando ceños fruncidos en los otros dos—. Si viajan por el Mar del Este, llegarán justamente hacia las orillas del Polo Sur. Katara no tendrá que trasbordar de un barco a otro, y tú podrás llevarla directamente a su hogar.

Esto estaba yendo muy rápido, y Katara no había podido decir nada.

—Iroh, sé que haces esto por amabilidad, pero de verdad, no quiero desviar a Zuko de su destino. No quiero hacerlo más complicado. Mi viaje de regreso a casa ya está organizado.

—Pero este plan es mucho más práctico. Y no vas a desviar a nadie. Además, Zuko estaría muy complacido de que lo acompañes en su viaje. ¿Verdad que sí, sobrino?

Cuatro ojos se posaron en él.

Zuko se forzó en no rodar los ojos. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle una cosa así? Era obvio que no iba a negarse a llevarla. En parte que parecía un plan práctico, una razón más importante es que era ella. La consideraba su amiga, una de esas amigas que no ves nunca, pero de quien te complace recibir noticias. Y no debía mentirse, había disfrutado hacerla enojar cuando creyó que la moralista y madura Embajadora de la Tribu Agua no reaccionaría ante su provocación. Esa charla que mantuvieron había logrado disipar el estrés que le causaba su reunión de esa tarde con el Rey Kuei. Además, la expresión de Katara le decía que esperaba conocer su decisión _. ¿Ahora quién tenía el control, campesina?_

—Está bien, puedes venir con nosotros —dictaminó el heredero de la Dinastía de Fuego, fingiendo nulo interés en el asunto.

 _Sólo miren cómo disfruta hacerme un «favor» el Señorito del Fuego_. Katara pensó en negarse, o hacerse la difícil. Pero la presencia de Iroh le importaba, y no quería verse berrinchuda frente a él. Ella era una mujer que tomaba buenas decisiones, y sabía que viajar con Zuko era lo correcto. De esa forma llegaría más pronto a casa, y claro, le haría compañía al «Señorito Solitario».

—Ya que has insistido Iroh, y que parece ser un plan práctico, aceptaré la invitación.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó el hombre—. Le pediré a uno de mis muchachos que empaque una caja de té y una orden de pastelillos de limón. Los disfrutarán en el viaje.

Katara observó a Zuko, y con cierto recelo se preguntó si los pastelillos de limón sería lo único que disfrutaría en el viaje.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y espero leer sus opiniones. ¿Qué les pareció?

Ah, como disfruté escribiendo.

Lux


	2. Chapter 2

(C) Avatar: The Last Airbender

 **ECLIPSE**

.

.

Capítulo 2

Por Lux Lunar

.

.

.

Katara llegó al puerto cuando aún había sol.

Traía consigo una mochila, más un bolso cruzado sobre pecho. No llevaba más que su ropa, un par de pergaminos, el pedido de Sokka y algunos accesorios comprados en el mercado del Sector Bajo de la ciudad. A ella siempre le había gustado visitar esa zona, porque la encontraba llena de interés. _Aquí es donde se necesita la ayuda y la inversión_ , se decía, y lamentaba que, por el momento, no hubiera logrado crear un buen plan de mejora para las personas que vivían allí.

Al frente del muelle, la Maestra Agua pudo divisar el enorme buque de la Nación del Fuego, que con sus banderas rojas serpenteando en el aire, despotricaba al resto de los navíos en ostentosidad. Katara notó que resaltaba entre otros barcos, por su tamaño y diseño. Ahora que lo notaba, todos los navíos de dicha nación eran barcos cañoneros, y se preguntaba si ellos se consideraban aún bajo algún peligro o amenaza. O era simplemente una manera de prevención contra algún ataque inesperado. Mientras Katara se acercaba, pensó que seguramente esa era la manera de mantener siempre protegido a su Señor del Fuego.

Al pie de la rampa de abordaje, Katara vio a dos sirvientes de la Nación del Fuego. A primera vista, se veían agradables.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Katara —indicó un hombre mayor, con una reverencia—. La estábamos esperando. Bienvenida sea. Mi nombre es Lao, y estaré a su disposición para ayudarla a integrarse en nuestra embarcación.

—Muchas gracias, Lao. No creí que estuvieran esperándome — _Espero que no me hayan esperado todo el día_.

—El Señor del Fuego nos informó que usted lo acompañaría en su viaje.

—Claro, debí suponerlo —dijo sonriendo.

—Él es Tarli —agregó, señalando a un muchacho de aproximadamente doce años, de cabello castaño y pecas en el rostro, que se veía impecable y muy formal. Tarli se acercó a ella mientras Lao continuó—: Él le ayudará a cargar su equipaje.

—No es necesario… —Quiso decir, pero eso no le importó al niño que le arrebató suavemente la bolsa de la mano, y la invitó a que le diera el bolso que llevaba sobre un hombro. Katara no tuvo más opción que entregárselo—. Pero tampoco está de más un poco de ayuda. Gracias, Tarli.

Lao le hizo una seña para que le acompañara y Katara subió la rampa detrás de él. Tarli venía al final de ambos, con los bolsos. En la cubierta del buque, había algunos soldados uniformados que revisaban el barco, o que hablaban entre sí. Katara miró a su alrededor, admirando la cubierta. Ninguno de los barcos de la Nación del Fuego en los cuales había viajado antes, se parecía a ese. Recordó entonces que era la primera vez que estaba en un barco de la realeza.

—¿Zuko ya está aquí? —preguntó, mientras seguía a Lao al interior.

La postura de Lao se endureció, como si haber escuchado llamar al Señor del Fuego sólo por su nombre, y no por su título, hubiera sido un atrevimiento colosal. Por supuesto, ella era una invitada, y él no estaba en posición de corregirla. A pesar de eso, Katara notó su reacción. Zuko no era el único hombre de la realeza que conocía, pero sí el único a quien no podía llamarlo por su nombramiento de linaje. No porque Aang lo hiciera, ella también lo haría. _¿Darle más satisfacción de poderío a ese presumido? No, gracias._

—El Señor del Fuego Zuko aún está en el Palacio Real de Ba Sing Se. Probablemente en tres o cuatro horas nos acompañe, señorita.

—Está bien, lo imaginé. Sólo preguntaba.

Lao le mostró su habitación. Katara entró al pequeño recinto, y Tarli la siguió para dejar sus bolsos en una mesa. El lugar era lindo, para el gusto de la Maestra Agua. Se sentó en la cama y la sintió cómoda. Nuevas sábanas de seda roja… su pequeña obsesión. Un tocador y un cajonero. Había dos ventanas redondas, que daban la vista al mar. Parecía que sería un viaje tranquilo acompañado de pequeñas comodidades. Katara seguía intentando no ser superficial al disfrutar demasiado de esos deleites. Ella era una mujer que venía de una pequeña tribu en el Polo Sur y que sabía valorar las pequeñeces de la vida; no se dejaba impresionar por los lujos de las naciones más poderosas.

Después de dejar la habitación atrás, Lao le dio a la Maestra Agua un recorrido por el interior del barco, señalando los compartimientos de aquel enorme buque. Había una amplia cocina y algunos cocineros estaban ahí, mostrándole una sonrisa a la joven embajadora. También había un comedor, con las insignias de la nación en tela roja colgadas sobre ambas paredes. _Para que no se me olvide dónde estoy._ Lao le mostró la puerta de otros camarotes desocupados y al fondo, la del aposento del Señor del Fuego.

Más tarde, Katara salió a la cubierta, sobre la popa. El fresco viento marítimo le golpeó gentilmente el rostro, haciéndola cerrar los ojos para apreciar más la sensación. El agua estaba serena, el cielo despejado, y el sol a punto de descender. Eso le daba una sensación de sosiego y armonía. _Este podría ser un agradable viaje_. Observó el agua, y la cantidad de ella. _¿Habría algún Maestro Agua que pudiera dominar el mar completo y todos sus movimientos?_ Por ahora, no había conocido alguno. Como no había conocido a un Maestro Fuego que controlara volcanes, o un Maestro Tierra que destruyera montañas. ¿Y qué había de los Maestros Aire?

La castaña acomodó sus brazos sobre el pretil y en ellos apoyó el mentón. El rostro de Aang apareció en sus pensamientos. En su recuerdo lo veía tan sereno, tan pacífico. Se preguntó que era lo que hacía en ese momento. ¿Estaba feliz, o preocupado? ¿Estaba dormido? Tal vez estaba riendo. ¿Dónde estaría? En los Templos de los Nómadas Aire, o quizá recorriendo el mundo. ¿Y si estaba también en Ba Sing Se? Era extraño pensar que estuvieran en el mismo lugar y no estuvieran juntos. ¿O era normal después de todo? _¿Pensaba en mí, o intentaba no recordarme?_ Katara pensó en esas dos opciones, y reconoció que las dos le causaban pesar. No quería creer que el recordarla le trajera dolor, o peor, que Aang hubiera decidido sacarla de su cabeza para siempre.

La dirección que sus pensamientos habían tomado, la empezó a incomodar. No tenía que cavilar en eso, pues sólo se hacía daño. Katara eligió cambiar de ideas y prefirió volver a su camarote. Era mejor dedicar su tiempo en algo proactivo, como desempacar. Tomó sus bolsos para vaciar su interior y acomodar todo en los cajoneros. Aún faltaba una o dos horas para que Zuko volviera, así que tenía tiempo de sobra antes de verlo.

Afuera se escuchaba mucho ruido de la tripulación. Katara prefería no estorbar a nadie y pensó que era mejor quedarse en la habitación. Sacó un pergamino de su bolso, uno que hablaba de la remota historia de Ba Sing Se. Quería aprender todo sobre las antiguas civilizaciones de las cuatro naciones, pues Katara creía que si aprendía la historia de los cimientos de cada nación, podía maniobrar mejores alcances para su función como embajadora y un cambio verdaderamente efectivo y constructivo para todos.

En el transcurso de tan sólo veinte minutos, Katara cortó la vista del pergamino cuando sintió que el buque dio un movimiento muy brusco. Extrañada se levantó de la cama para asomarse por la ventana. Se sorprendió al ver que el barco había zarpado. _¿Pero que no íbamos a esperar? A menos que Zuko ya estuviera a bordo, lo cual dudaba; era muy pronto para que su reunión con el Rey Kuei haya terminado._ No tenía idea de qué estaba sucediendo. Salió del camarote y se dirigió a la cubierta. Vio a algunos soldados andar de un lado a otro sobre la popa, organizando la partida del muelle. Lao estaba ahí, hablando con el capitán. Cuando el hombre vio a la Maestra Agua, reverenció al capitán y se alejó de él para reunirse con Katara.

—Señorita Katara, lamento no haberle avisado que íbamos a zarpar, pero el Señor del Fuego Zuko nos pidió que partiéramos de inmediato, y apenas tuve tiempo para terminar los arreglos del viaje que aún nos faltaban.

—¿Entonces Zuko ya está aquí? —preguntó con desconcierto.

Lao se dio cuenta que debía acostumbrarse a que la Maestra Agua hablara de su Señor utilizando únicamente su nombre de nacimiento. Le gustase o no, debía permitirlo.

—Así es, señorita. Él está en su oficina.

—Oh —musitó, acunando la sensación de que algo no estaba bien. ¿Por qué zarpaban tan de prisa? Era quizá que Zuko no había terminado bien su reunión con el Rey Tierra. No se imaginaba al Rey Kuei furioso, o en descontrol. ¿Y si Zuko lo hizo enfadar? Era una idea muy extraña. Tal vez cancelaron la reunión. ¿Zuko se iría sin cumplir con su misión luego de un largo viaje al Reino Tierra? Lo más realista era que no. De pronto, Katara sintió curiosidad por el motivo de esa reunión. Aunque, era obvio que no se lo preguntaría a Lao, ni al mismo Zuko. Eso era un asunto privado—. ¿Él está bien?

—Lo está. Lo único que puedo recomendarle es no molestarlo por ahora. Es probable que quiera un momento a solas. Le avisaré cuando él esté disponible.

—Entiendo. Gracias, Lao.

—Con su permiso, señorita.

Katara se quedó de pie, frente al mar, viendo como el barco se alejaba del puerto. Las palabras del sirviente le dejaban en claro que Zuko no estaba del todo bien. Uno no se encierra de esa manera en su oficina y ordena que nadie lo moleste así por así. Pero Katara no quería especular. Él debía tener sus razones. Esperaba que no fuera una cosa grave lo que le estuviera importunando. _Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo útil mientras tanto_. Tenía una manía por mantenerse activa. Luego recordó que era una invitada, y que esa no era su tripulación.

.

.

.

Cuando la luz le faltó, Katara encendió las velas que colgaban de las paredes, para iluminar su habitación. Había continuado con su lectura mientras el sol se lo había permitido. Sin embargo, en ese instante, alguien tocó a la puerta. Katara apagó el fósforo agitándolo con la mano, y después se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró con el pequeño Tarli, que estaba de pie y erguido.

—Señorita Katara, la cena está servida —dijo con una reverencia.

—Oh, ¿tan pronto?

—Uhm… son las nueve de la noche.

—¿Qué? —Katara no comprendió que tan rápido se hizo tarde—. Vaya, estar en un barco me hace perder la noción del tiempo —El muchacho no dijo nada. Katara se dio cuenta que era muy serio, así que le sonrió—. Está bien, Tarli. Iré en un momento —Iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando notó que él no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar—. ¿Hay… algo más que quieras decirme?

—No, señorita, pero debo escoltarla hacia el comedor.

—No te preocupes, sé dónde está. Recuerda que Lao me dio un paseo por el barco.

—Aun así, me gustaría llevarla. Es mi deber.

Eso era más común para la embajadora de lo que parecía. En sus viajes por el Reino Tierra, Katara había visto que había sirvientes que dedicaban con ímpetu su vida al servicio de alguien más, y que cumplir con sus obligaciones era un enorme placer para ellos. Se había visto envuelta en momentos incómodos cuando alguna vez rechazó que un sirviente le ayudara, pues para ellos, eso significaba que no estaban cumpliendo efectivamente con sus labores. Para muchos de ellos, cumplir con rigor todas sus actividades, era algo vital, que los hacía sentir eficientes y orgullosos. Katara había aprendido que no debía ser tan irrespetuosa y que debía permitirles cumplir con su trabajo.

—Por supuesto, Tarli. Dame un minuto.

Katara se volvió para arreglarse un poco el cabello frente al espejo del tocador. Inconscientemente olió su ropa, y creyó que su aroma era grato. Después de esa ligera revisión personal, salió al pasillo y siguió al niño que la conduciría al comedor.

La mesa del comedor tenía cuatro de velas, y en las paredes había algunas más. El cocinero estaba de pie detrás de ella junto a otros dos sirvientes de cocina. Katara se había sentado a un extremo de la mesa, como le había señalado Tarli. Nadie decía nada, y Katara se cuestionó lo qué estaban esperando. Prefirió no ser inoportuna, y optó por dirigir su mano hacia unas uvas que estaba sobre la mesa para luego llevárselas a la boca, preguntándose si era todo lo que comería esa noche. _Vaya menú de la Nación del Fuego_.

Escuchó pasos por el pasillo, y a un sirviente decir «Su majestad». _¿Qué?_ Por consiguiente, Zuko apareció por la puerta a largos pasos, con Lao detrás de él. Katara sintió que el corazón le golpeó en el pecho. _No me esperaba esto_. El Maestro Fuego tenía una expresión serena en el rostro, como si todo estuviera bajo control.

—Lamento si te hice esperar.

—No, no… sólo que, creí que no vendrías.

—¿Y por qué creíste eso?

—Ah, pues… —No iba a revelarle sus especulaciones—. No lo sé. Pensé que estarías ocupado.

—Aun cuando estoy ocupado, me doy tiempo para cenar —comentó, y luego le hizo una seña con la mano al cocinero. El hombre asintió, y sus ayudantes trajeron las bandejas de comida para comenzar a servir los alimentos.

Katara en silencio observaba a los ayudantes depositar los alimentos en su plato, y después les agradecía, a diferencia de Zuko, que sólo miraba la manera en que le servían. Esa noche, ella lo encontró muy serio, aunque no preocupado. Estaba diferente, e intuyó que así se desenvolvía frente a sus asistentes.

Los sirvientes, Lao y Tarli, seguían de pie, a los costados de la mesa, mirando un punto fijo en la pared de enfrente. Nadie hablaba, y después de que terminaron de servir, nadie se movió de la pared que les correspondía. Tanto era el espeso silencio, que Katara creyó que escuchaba el sonido de las llamas de los candelabros. En definitiva, no entendía cómo las personas de la realeza disfrutaban las cenas así. No se le antojaba ni decir una palabra en medio de tantas personas poniéndole atención.

—Lao, pueden dejarnos solos.

—Sí, Su Majestad.

Con una mirada, Lao ordenó a todos salir del comedor. Uno a uno fue saliendo por la puerta, hasta que quedaron sólo ellos dos. Katara estaba sorprendida. ¿Ya había cambiado la etiqueta de la realeza y ahora era normal comer sin la ayuda de la servidumbre?

—Ya puedes relajarse —dijo Zuko, sin dejar de comer.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Zuko la observó, sonriendo. _¿Pensaba que lo hacía tonto?_

—Estabas incómoda por la presencia de los demás. Y no trates de negarlo.

—¿Yo? —Por alguna razón, Katara no quería reconocerlo—. ¿Acaso dije algo para darte a entender eso?

—No con palabras, pero sí con tu lenguaje corporal. Parecías más rígida que una tabla.

—Eso no quiere decir que tus sirvientes estuvieran incomodándome.

—¿Entonces yo te estoy incomodando? ¿Quieres que me vaya también?

Katara achicó los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo absurdo de sus palabras. Iba a comenzar un nuevo juego de palabras, pero prefirió ignorar ese comentario. De alguna manera, la Maestra Agua sentía que Zuko intentaba resaltar la diferencia de sus costumbres. Él, un hombre que sabía comportarse con elegancia y discreción, a distinción de ella, que se regía más por la sencillez y la practicidad. En esos momentos, Katara sentía deseos de recordarle los viejos tiempos, cuando acampaba en el duro suelo o dentro de alguna cueva. Probablemente, no la veía como una importante embajadora, sino como una simple campesina que no sabía lidiar con una cultura tan distinguida como la de la Nación del Fuego.

Zuko tomó su copa de vidrio, notando rápidamente que ésta estaba vacía. Katara pudo ver su expresión de contrariedad. La jarra de agua estaba en medio de la mesa, y no justamente al alcance de la mano. Zuko tenía que pararse para servirse. _Oh, no te esperabas esto, ¿verdad?_ ¡Cómo deseó burlarse de su mal cálculo! Pero no lo haría de esa forma tan sencilla.

—¿Tienes sed, Zuko? —preguntó, fingiendo preocupación.

Él tardó en mirarla, y cuando lo hizo, después de un largo parpadeo, notó que ella estaba disfrutando de la escena. El Señor del Fuego sirviéndose a sí mismo. Eso rompería las etiquetas de la realeza. Y a él no le molestaba hacerlo, no era tan quisquilloso como Azula, que casi exigía que le llevaran la comida a la boca. Sin embargo, Katara iba a burlarse cuando lo hiciera. Lo podía ver en sus ojos.

—No tanta —indicó, dignamente, dejando la copa en su lugar.

—No te preocupes —dijo amablemente, y después levantó la mano, deslizando dos dedos sobre el aire. Al instante, el agua se escurrió fuera de la jarra, hacia arriba, y con un movimiento delicado, entró justamente en la copa que Zuko tenía enfrente. Él observó todo el movimiento en silencio, y después volvió a verla. Katara sonrió con exagerada dulzura—. De nada. Fue un placer.

 _¡Pero qué campesina tan problemática!_ Esta vez no se iría con la última palabra.

—Veo que las aptitudes de la servidumbre se te dan muy bien —se burló, mientras se llevaba la copa con agua a los labios.

Katara amplió los ojos. No sabía si fue un cúmulo de emociones, o que había sido, pero en ese instante, un fuego interno la impulsó a hacer una cosa que en su sano juicio, nunca le haría a un ser digno. Levantó el puño al nivel de su rostro y cuando lo tuvo justo en la mira, abrió la palma de la mano. El agua que Zuko estaba bebiendo se dispersó sobre su rostro, y la que ya había ingerido, entró por su garganta con fuerza, logrando que casi se ahogara con ella, lo cual le causó una repentina tos. Casi al instante, Katara se arrepintió. No contó con que Zuko levantó también la mano, en defensa, y con un apretón del puño, hizo que la llama de la vela que estaba justo frente a ella, se convirtiera en una explosiva llamarada de fuego. Katara lanzó un grito de temor mientras se cubría el rostro con los brazos. Iba a disculparse, pero ya no.

—¡Casi me calcinas la cara! —le reprochó poniéndose de pie.

—¡Y tú casi me matas! —Zuko también se levantó de la silla, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—¡Lo único que pasa es que te has vuelto tan insolente y pretensioso! ¡Todo el tiempo intentas menospreciarme, llamándome campesina e ignorante! ¡Y presumes tanto tu educación refinada! ¿Cómo es posible que un ser tan fino como tú trate a sus invitados de una forma tan malcriada?

—¿Lo dice la persona que se exalta por todo lo que escucha? ¡Le pedí a los sirvientes que nos dejaran solos para que cenaras cómoda, y en lugar de agradecerlo, empiezas una pelea en la primera conversación de la noche! ¿Esa es la manera en que las personas de la Tribu Agua socializan con los demás?

Katara no supo qué responder. Por más que le costara aceptarlo, sentía que él tenía cierta razón. Se había portado algo errática. Desde el principio, las palabras de Zuko no habían sido de su total agrado, pero había algunas verdades en ellas que no quería reconocer. ¿Por qué le molestaban tanto esas palabras? Eso que no sabía cómo responder, era lo que le impedía tener una buena actitud. _Una loca, me había dicho esa misma mañana_. Y empezaba a creer que en verdad estaba algo loca.

En ese instante, Zuko se limpió el rostro son una servilleta, y luego la arrojó a la mesa.

—Termina tu cena, si aún tienes hambre —dijo antes de salir del comedor.

Katara se quedó sola, con una cara de regaño. _¿Lo arruiné?_ Meditó al tiempo que volvía a sentarse en la silla. _Me lleva a casa y yo lo agradezco haciendo que se atragante con el agua_. De pronto se sintió avergonzada de sí misma. Katara, la embajadora de su tribu, actuando como una mocosa berrinchuda cuando escucha algo que no le gusta. No podía negarlo, ahora se sentía tremendamente avergonzada de que Zuko hubiera visto lo peor de ella. Como aquella vez, cuando Aang había aprendido los movimientos de manipulación del agua que ambos practicaban con el pergamino de los piratas. Le gritó y lo lastimó, por culpa de sus instintos incontrolables. Estaba mal. No quería ser esa persona una vez más. Debía corregir sus errores.

.

.

.

Katara agradeció que Zuko no se hubiera encerrado en su habitación, y que en su lugar, estuviera ahí, frente al mar, en la proa del barco. No podía irse a la cama sin antes hablar con él. El sólo hecho de pensar que el viaje se convertiría en un acumulo de malentendidos y resentimientos, le causaba un enorme disturbio mental. Ella era fuerte, y madura, y hacía lo que era correcto. Sólo esperaba que Zuko se la pusiera fácil.

—¿Podemos hablar? —dijo, deteniéndose detrás de él.

Él la miró sobre su hombro, aún desconfiado.

—Debería pensarlo. Aquí hay un mar entero que podrías usar para rematarme. No sé qué tan peligroso puede ser —le reprochó, ligeramente ofendido. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que en vez de hacerla enojar, ella bajó la mirada. Parecía que meditaba algo que le causaba cierto esfuerzo. ¿Estaba apenada? Eso le decían sus ojos, y no pretendía seguir molestándola notando el arrepentimiento en su mirada. Zuko bajó la guardia—. Dime lo que tengas qué decirme.

Ella se acercó al filo del barandal. Zuko la observó a la expectativa.

—Yo, quería decirte que, me extralimité, un poco —Él apenas había escuchado sus palabras. Parecía que le hablaba al mar, y éste con todo su ruido, no le permitió escuchar claramente.

—¿Qué?

Katara suspiró y levantó el rostro para encararlo.

—No debí haber hecho eso con el agua. Crucé el límite. Fue grosero. Lo siento.

Por alguna razón, Zuko estaba sorprendido. No se imaginó que escucharía una disculpa como esa de su parte. Pensó que quizá, ella le pediría hacer las paces, dejar de burlarse uno del otro, pero no creyó oírla decir «Lo siento» de esa manera tan… honesta. Lo había tomado desprevenido. Tardó en responder.

—Está bien —comentó, desviando la vista—. También te debo una disculpa. No me he comportado tan bien contigo últimamente.

—Lo sé —contestó. Zuko la miró con una ceja alzada. Ella continuó—. No me gusta cuando me tratas inferiormente, porque no lo soy. El que seas el representante de mayor rango de todo un país, no te da derecho de hablarme como lo haces. Es despreciativo, y es violento, y… no me gusta.

—Katara —La aludida levantó la mirada. Zuko sonreía, y ella no supo cómo interpretarlo—. ¿En verdad crees que pienso que eres una simple campesina y una ignorante? No seas tan crédula. Eso es algo que digo para molestarte, en defensa de tus ataques. No pienso de esa forma. Digo, en realidad creo que eres la mujer más importante de tu país. Según tu concepción de mí, eso quiere decir que estamos a la par, ¿no lo ves?

—Si le restamos doscientos sirvientes a tu rango, quizá sí, estamos en el mismo nivel —bromeó ella.

Zuko rio débilmente; él no era un hombre de carcajadas. Pero para Katara, ese era un gesto agradable y divertido en él.

—Entonces, estamos a mano —indicó el Señor del Fuego.

—No, todavía no. Debo disculparme correctamente, como lo hacían los antiguos líderes de nuestra tribu —agregó, mientras se paraba erguida frente a él. Zuko la observó con curiosidad. Katara juntó sus manos, palma contra palma, y las colocó frente a su rostro. Después, cerró los ojos y con un ligero movimiento hacia enfrente, pegó la punta de sus dedos sobre su frente, manteniéndose así unos segundos, bajo la mirada de él. Casi al instante, abrió sus ojos azules—. Listo—, y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa. Zuko también sonrió.

—Interesante —agregó él—. Ya veo que la Tribu Agua del Sur también guarda viejas tradiciones olvidadas.

—Ni te lo imaginas.

Ambos perfilaron su rostro hacia el océano. El silencio se rompía con el sonido del mar y del mismo barco que quebraba las tenues olas. La noche cayó sobre sus cabezas, con una media luna que iluminaba el infinito del agua. Una tranquilidad arrulladora, que no se podía comparar con el extraño momento en el comedor. Ese recuerdo, hizo alucinar a Katara.

—¿Crees que tus sirvientes piensan que estoy loca?

Después de unos segundos, él respondió.

—Probablemente, sí.

.

.

.

* * *

Díganme, ¿debí escribir el capítulo más largo?

He notado que el fandom de Avatar es bastante flojo :( -me da a pensar...

Por otra parte, un agradecimiento a Zebra Blu por tu review. Gracias por entender lo que le sucedió a «Fuegos Artificiales» y que le hayas dado una oportunidad a este fic. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

Lux


	3. Chapter 3

(C) Avatar: The Last Airbender

 **ECLIPSE**

.

.

Capítulo 3

Por Lux Lunar

.

.

.

Zuko no pudo dormir bien esa noche. El sonido del mar y el rompimiento de las olas sobre el casco del barco se mezclaban con sus temores. El tenue hilo de fuego que sobrevivía en la lamparilla le permitía mirar el techo de su camarote, mirarlo e ignorarlo por momentos, mientras la frustración volvía a colmar sus pensamientos.

La ansiedad en el cuerpo le causaba movimientos espasmódicos. Por un instante, sintió la necesidad de levantarse y salir a la cubierta para entrenar un poco y dejar esparcir ese efecto de paranoia que de pronto le sabía a amenaza; aunque al final, prefirió quedarse en su cama. Dio vueltas en el colchón hasta que recostarse boca abajo le produjo el sueño. No por mucho tiempo. A las cinco de la mañana, Zuko se puso de pie, se vistió y se dirigió al pequeño salón que utilizaba como oficina.

Después de pesarlo un par de horas, el Señor del Fuego tomó una pluma y tinta para comenzar a redactar la carta que prometió devolverle al Rey Kuei. Eso denotaba su desesperación, pues había acordado que le escribiría esa carta desde el Palacio Real de la Nación del Fuego, una vez que llegara ahí y se reuniera con el Consejo Real. No estaba pensando bien, y creía que la decisión que estaba por redactar era la más conveniente. El puño sobre la plumilla duró largos minutos, y no estaba convencido de nada. Se arrepintió de haberle ocultado la verdad a su tío. «Estoy solo en esto», pensaba con amargura. Sus pupilas de oro se mantuvieron fijas en el papel, y luego de un largo suspiro, terminó de escribir las últimas palabras.

A las ocho de la mañana, el ruido sobre cubierta se hizo difícil de ignorar. Enrolló el papel que contenía la respuesta al Rey Kuei. Sus movimientos eran lentos, mostrando que no estaba apresurado por llevar a cabo una acción que probablemente le traería consternación por mucho tiempo… quizá para toda la vida. Pero era demasiado tarde para corregirlo por sí mismo.

Zuko buscó en el cajón de su escritorio un trozo de cordón para amarrar la carta. No lo encontró, y comenzó a buscarlo en el suelo. Un dolor se instaló en su espalda, cerca de la nuca. ¿Por qué no podía deshacerse del maldito estrés? El cúmulo de ansiedad le iba a provocar una reacción contraproducente con la que no quería lidiar. No era el mejor momento de explotar. Nunca era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

La puerta rechinó. Zuko levantó la vista con enfado, a punto de vocear que no quería interrupciones. Había dormido poco y estaba irritado. Pero era demasiado tarde. Pudo ver a Katara dentro del salón, y parecía que llevaba ahí algún tiempo, porque se veía tranquila observándolo fijamente. La mirada endurecida de Zuko duró algunos segundos, y después volvió los ojos al papel enrollado. Cerró los ojos un momento. Tenía que calmarse.

―Perdón por entrar así, no estaba espiándote ―Katara parecía apenada.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó con una forzada serenidad, sin siquiera verla. Estaba molesto con su situación personal, no con ella, y no quería que lo malinterpretara.

―Sólo quería saber si ibas a desayunar en el comedor, están a punto de servir ―Katara se sintió fuera de lugar hablando tan suave, diferente a lo normal, como si tuviera que otorgar una buena explicación para excusarse de estar ahí. No creyó de a primera que debía disculparse, pero la mirada de Zuko la instó de actuar de esa forma. Había algo distinto en él.

―Estoy ocupado ahora ―Levantó la mirada, sin más aspereza, pero la seriedad aún estaba en su semblante―. Empieza sin mí.

―Claro… ―respondió. Zuko no agregó nada más. La Maestra Agua no supo que esperar, pero después reaccionó―. Nos vemos después, entonces.

Ella salió del salón y cerró la puerta tras sus pasos, haciendo nulo ruido al marcharse. «Así es como entró sin que yo la notara… como si fuera un gato», dedujo. Le había dicho que no lo espiaba, pero entrar así, sin ruido alguno, y quedarse ahí parada sin decir una sola palabra, era una situación comparable con las actividades de un espía. «Definitivamente, era como un gato». La imagen de la morena con orejas de gato y una mirada felina apareció repentinamente en el cuadro mental de Zuko. Sonrió, creyendo que se vería graciosa lamiéndose las manos como esos animales. Después frunció el ceño, percatándose que era ridículo. ¿En qué momento dejó de pensar en la carta y comenzó a imaginarse a esa embajadora en su forma animal?

Zuko se talló el rostro, especialmente los párpados, con ambas manos. Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Tomaría una siesta más tarde, después de enviar ese mensaje de vuelta a Ba Sing Se. Una vez que hiciera eso, quizá la tranquilidad volvería a su cuerpo. Quizá. Por ahora no podía hacer más que eso. En medio del mar, las posibilidades eran pocas.

El Maestro Fuego empezó a creer que rechazar el desayuno fue una tontería. Tenía hambre, y aún sostenía el papel enrollado con la mano. Luego de algunos minutos, después de imaginarse escenarios desagradables de su futuro, creyó que ya era suficiente. Abrió el cajón del escritorio, arrojó la carta dentro, la cerró con llave, y se puso de pie.

.

.

.

Al llegar al comedor, Katara le avisó a Lao que Zuko no tomaría el desayuno con ella. El sirviente no pareció sorprendido, tan sólo ordenó al cocinero que le sirviera a la embajadora. Mientras los sirvientes llenaban su plato con distintas frutas, pan y manteca dulce, Katara trató de entender el comportamiento de Zuko. Era seguro que él estaba en lo correcto y ella había sido muy atrevida. El hombre ya no era ese taciturno muchacho que dormía en la habitación contigua en la casa de la playa. Era el Señor del Fuego Zuko, y ella estaba viajando en su barco como una invitada a la que le estaba haciendo un favor, no por su propia decisión, sino por compromiso y por manipulación del ex General Iroh. Era obvio que para él y cualquiera otro con su rango, meterse sin aviso a su despacho era considerado un acto de atrevimiento y mala educación.

Katara picoteó un trozo de melón. Debía de dejar de sentirse mal por la escena de hace minutos. Fue un error y no volvería a repetirlo. Listo. Se concentró en comer tranquilamente, hasta que se percató de la presencia de todos los sirvientes, tal como ocurrió la noche anterior. Suspiró, y se metió en la cabeza que sólo soportaría esto por algunos días más.

―Cambié de opinión ―dijo Zuko, apareciendo por sorpresa en el comedor y tomando la silla al otro extremo.

Katara lo observó con asombro, siguiendo sus movimientos hasta que se sentó en la silla, frente a ella. Zuko le hizo una señal con la mano al cocinero para que le sirviera. El hombre acudió con elegancia a depositar los alimentos en el plato. Ella seguía intrigada, creyendo que a Zuko le pasaba algo que no quería decir, y que estos extraños cambios de actitud sólo escondían ese secreto. Quiso concentrarse en comer, pero de repente no podía quitarle la vista al Maestro Fuego.

―¿Está todo bien, Zuko?

―Todo está bien, Katara ―dijo sin siquiera mirarla, con un tono de voz que le advertía no seguir preguntando cosas que no le correspondían saber.

―Ya veo ―susurró.

Katara se dispuso a llevarse la cuchara a la boca. Pensó en la situación, y creyó que era apropiado enfocarse en otra cosa. A su lado estaban los sirvientes, de pie y bien erguidos, de espalda contra la pared, incluyendo a Tarli. Ese niño no tenía un aspecto de niño. Es decir, tenía la estatura y complexión de un niño, pero sus ademanes, su postura, sus palabras, no eran las de un niño, parecía un adulto. A Katara le daban ganas de saber de él, del porqué alguien tan pequeño era un sirviente. Pero luego notó el aspecto de su piel.

―Tarli, ¿ya desayunaste?

Al decir estas palabras, hubo un momento turbio en la atmósfera. Los sirvientes no supieron como reaccionar, Lao peló los ojos, Zuko la miró fijamente, estupefacto; y Tarli, él miró a Katara sin saber que responder, pues de pronto estaba rojo de vergüenza.

―A-Ah, no, se-señorita, aún no.

―Pero ya son casi las nueve de la mañana, ¿desde qué hora estás de pie?

Lao se entrometió y respondió con esa tranquilidad elegante:

―Estamos despiertos desde las seis de la mañana, señorita Katara. El desayuno lo tomamos después de las nueve. Así estamos acostumbrados aquí.

―Oh, entiendo. No es que quiera romper sus reglas, sólo creí que Tarli se veía algo pálido…

―Estoy bien, señorita ―respondió rápidamente el niño.

―Qué bien ―contestó ella, notando que nadie más pensaba decir nada―. Bien.

Zuko no le quitó la vista de encima, pues sabía lo que Katara debía pensar, como que tenía a sus sirvientes muertos de hambre ahí parados como estatuas para cumplir con el protocolo de la realeza. ¿Cómo la llamaban algunos? Ah, sí, «la heroína de los necesitados». Siempre saliendo a socorrer a quien anda sufriendo. Probablemente ya lo había tachado de desalmado.

―Lao, por favor, pueden retirarse.

―Sí, Su Majestad.

Todos los sirvientes abandonaron el pequeño comedor, quedando finalmente una tranquilidad silenciosa. Katara observó a su anfitrión con rostro incrédulo, mientras intentaba oprimir una sonrisa.

―Esta vez no puedes decir que le pediste a tus sirvientes que se retiraran por mí comodidad, sino al contrario, creo que a ti te estaba molestando su presencia.

―Los querías mandar a desayunar, ¿no es así?

Katara no aguantó la carcajada y estalló ―No fue con esa intensión, te lo juro que pensé que el niño se veía muy débil.

―No importa, probablemente estén más cómodos en la cocina que aquí viéndonos comer.

―¿Probablemente? ¿quieres decir que todavía te queda una duda?

―Es su trabajo. Y eso no lo inventé yo, así funciona, así es en cualquier lado.

―En cualquier lado de la Nación del Fuego, querrás decir. No vas a comparar tus estándares del servicio con los de mi tribu.

―No quisiera que te lo tomes a ofensa, pero está claro que los estándares de ambas naciones no tienen nada que ver una con la otra. Ustedes hacen lo suyo comunitariamente, y se les agradece la contribución intercambiándose pescados. No tienen un sistema estructurado ni ejercen labores a través de contratos. Es diferente. Todas las naciones son diferentes.

―Haces ver a nuestro comunismo como una cosa de salvajes.

―No, no quise decir eso. Ustedes son… muy independientes, y saben colaborar.

―Es cierto ―dijo Katara, cómoda con la referencia que había hecho―. La Tribu Agua del Sur es apenas una comunidad pequeña, sí, pero somos muy organizados.

―Es un deber serlo. Y mucho se lo deben a tu padre, que ha hecho un buen trabajo con su tribu. La última vez que nos reunimos, ocurrió un disturbio; él tuvo que calmar a una gran parte de su grupo que parecía muy alterado. Sin embargo, supo controlar la situación de manera civilizada. No cabe duda de su liderazgo. Lo único que le recomendaría es que debería emplear algunas de sus técnicas para que sus pares estén en su misma altura racional.

―¿A qué te refieres con «altura racional»? ―preguntó suspicazmente.

―Me refiero a que deben ver el panorama completo, no sólo enfocarse en una pieza del rompecabezas o lo que está frente de sus narices. Deben valorar todo lo que está en juego, a quién afectan o benefician con sus acciones, y no únicamente si interfiere con sus planos personales. Es una cuestión de buena estrategia, de análisis, de sentido común.

―¿Entonces nos falta más sentido común?

―Podrían evitar ser tan impulsivos.

―¿Cómo lo son los salvajes?

Zuko le clavó la vista harto.

―¿Vas a pelear de nuevo?

―No, no lo haré ―dijo, haciéndole una mueca y después retomó su actividad de comer. Zuko emitió un ligero suspiro y también continuó comiendo. Pero ella no se quedó cómoda y remató―. Aunque esto de pelear debe dárseme por la sangre salvaje que corre por mis venas, ¿no crees?

Zuko rodó los ojos.

Katara se dio cuenta que si seguían así, nunca iban a tener una conversación decente. Así que apretó los labios y fingió una sonrisa.

―¿Qué te parece si cambiamos de tema?

―Me parece una idea brillante.

Dicho lo anterior, hubo un momento de silencio. Katara trataba de no pensar mal, cosa que solía dársele fácilmente al tratarse de Zuko. Y a «mal» se refería a que el Señor del Fuego tendía a ser oscuro y maquiavélico en ciertas ocasiones. Habían vivido momentos muy tensos después de que él tomara el mayor cargo de su país, y Zuko actuó inoportunamente algunas veces. Katara tenía la impresión de que la herencia de sus antepasados no desaparecía de su sangre. Ella podía ser algo «salvaje», pero él tenía ese toque «siniestro», apenas perceptible, que lo llevaba a ser un tanto perverso en sus decisiones o en su conducta.

―Háblame de tu gente, ¿cómo está todo por allá? ―cuestionó ella.

―Están bien, el trabajo abunda, las ciudades crecen. No hay mucho que decir ―respondió sin querer hablar al respecto, echándose un bocado.

Katara había notado que era otro tema que él prefería evadir. No iba a presionarlo, pues no se imaginaba cuáles eran sus motivos. Lo observó un momento, tratando de encontrar aquello que probablemente lo reconfortaría en esos momentos.

En el tiempo que convivieron con el equipo Avatar, Katara descubrió que el Maestro Fuego era un muchacho sencillo. Tenía la costumbre de acompañarla cuando salía a pescar. Zuko solía sentarse en la arena, con los pies descalzos. Habitualmente, salían a pescar en el atardecer, cuando la marea se elevaba. Él se quedaba ahí, observándola maniobrar el agua del mar. No decía nada, sólo se quedaba ahí sentado, como un espectador, mientras los rayos del sol se posaban en su rostro. Katara se concentraba en juntar la mayor parte de peces en un círculo, y después jalaba el bonche de agua hacia arriba, hasta que todos iban a dar a un canasto. Y Zuko continuaba observando todo. Una vez Katara lo descubrió mirando profundamente hacia el horizonte.

―¿Qué es lo que haces para distraerte cuando estás viajando en el barco?

Zuko levantó la mirada y la observó fijamente. Katara se veía tranquila, casi feliz, esperando conocer su respuesta. Pero Zuko no entendió bien la pregunta, porque no estaba seguro a que se refería. «¿Qué hago para distraerme?», se preguntó. «Pensar, esperar, entrenar… entrenar para hacer la espera más corta». Lo básico.

―No hay mucho que hacer en un barco cuando no tienes acompañantes.

―Esto es sin contar a los sirvientes, ¿cierto? ―cuestionó inocentemente. Por poco Zuko arroja el tenedor a la mesa. «Otra vez va a meterse con los sirvientes». Katara notó que no lo tomó bien―. No, no intento juzgarte, sólo quiero entender qué te gusta hacer cuando viajas.

―Entiendo tu punto. Y no, normalmente los sirvientes no participan en mis actividades.

―Ya veo… ―comentó, tratando de no tocar el tema otra vez. «¿Qué tema se le da bien a este hombre, si de todo parece no querer hablar?», pensó con cansancio e intriga. El silencio se coló en el comedor y ambos lo permitieron. Katara trataba de no mirarlo, así que se concentró en el diseño del comedor. Además de los lujos, el interior tenía un espacio cómodo―. Me gusta tu barco, ¿sabes? Tiene mucho espacio. Es mucho mejor que cualquier barco del Reino Tierra.

―La Nación del Fuego le otorga gran parte de su presupuesto al astillero naval. Nuestras flotas tienen la tecnología más avanzada y vanguardista del mundo.

―Supongo que tienen mucho dinero para invertir en eso.

No, tampoco había sido a propósito hablarle de la economía de su país, y Zuko sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero no podía relajarse. Se paró de la mesa de súbito, haciendo ruido al retroceder la silla. Katara dio un respingo porque no previó que él se levantara tan de repente. Zuko parecía querer controlar su reacción, y casi al instante quiso disculparse, pero tampoco se le daba fácil. Tras unos segundos de duda, pensó en algo.

―No creo poder acompañarte esta tarde, debo trabajar. Tú, puedes sentirte libre de hacer lo que quieras. Nos vemos en la cena.

El rostro de la Maestra Agua estaba como una estatua, y sólo alcanzó a parpadear y medio asentir con la cabeza en respuesta. Zuko evitó su mirada y salió del comedor, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se quedó de pie. Respiró y trató de calmar la ansiedad que le provocaba hablar de sus problemas, esos que no quería revelarle a nadie. Pensó en la carta que escribió y sintió más tortura. No podía concentrarse en eso. Se pasó las manos sobre el rostro y después respiró hondo. Sintiéndose cansado, se tiró sobre la cama, boca arriba. Tan sólo quería una solución, una efectiva, una que no lo dejara en deuda de por vida a él o a su nación. Tan sólo quería tomar la decisión correcta. Entonces empezó a plantearse, de nueva cuenta, las opciones que el Rey Kuei le ofreció.

Zuko se quedó dormido por casi tres horas. Era medio día, y la luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanillas. Cuando abrió los ojos, recordó que había soñado con su hermana. La princesa Azula estaba en el Salón del Trono, justo en el sitio del Señor del Fuego, rodeada de llamas azules que a penas permitían mostrar su altivo rostro. Para la extrañeza de Zuko, él estaba inclinado, haciéndole una reverencia. No tenía sentido. «Fue un sueño tan incoherente».

Se puso de pie y se acomodó las hombreras puntiagudas. Al mirarse en el espejo, su reflejo le hizo saber la seriedad de su rostro. Le quiso restar importancia, pensando que ya era habitual ensombrecerse cuando las cosas no estaban funcionando bien. Optó por salir del camarote y se dirigió a su pequeño santuario. En el camino, Lao quiso saber qué planes tenía para ese día.

―Estaré en el santuario, que nadie me interrumpa. Tomaré los alimentos a las dos de la tarde, en la oficina. Estaré ocupado en el día, puedes hacerte cargo de lo demás mientras no sea requerida mi presencia de manera estricta. Pídele a Tarli que vaya a verme antes de la cena. Alimenta bien a un halcón en caso de que requiera enviar un mensaje esta tarde ―Había dictaminado sin dejar de caminar, mientras Lao lo escoltaba.

―Lo que usted ordene, Su Majestad.

La meditación transcurrió serena y sin disturbios. Zuko había aprendido la meditación que el Avatar Roku practicaba. En los últimos dos años, Zuko estuvo reuniéndose con los Sabios del Fuego, en el Templo Real, para aprender las antiguas costumbres religiosas de su nación, esas que fueron suprimidas cuando Sozin se declaró enemigo del Avatar. El rendir culto a sus antepasados se había convertido en una de sus labores religiosas más importantes. Sin embargo, después de ello, Zuko sentía cierto vacío en el interior, que no lograba explicar. Era muy consciente que gran parte de sus ancestros actuaron equivocadamente en el pasado, y veneraba que mucho tiempo atrás el honor era un don que se perseguía con anhelo y ahínco. Pero había algo más, algo que no lograba brillar entre las piedras más brillantes. Era como si entre un llamativo arreglo rosal, hubiera una rosa con los pétalos marchitos.

Después de comer sus alimentos en la oficina, Zuko se dispuso a redactar un tratado de acuerdo sobre el reciente comercio que empezaba a generarse entre Omashu y las colonias de la Nación del Fuego. Estuvo escribiendo por horas, sin darse cuenta del tiempo, ni porque el sol había descendido en su totalidad. Lo único que le hizo detenerse, fue el ruido metálico de la puerta cuando alguien tocó. Zuko se sorprendió al notar que había anochecido. Parpadeó y se puso de pie, estirando los músculos del cuello, brazos y pecho. Al abrir la puerta, encontró a Tarli, que inmediatamente hizo una reverencia. Zuko se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

―¿Trajiste lo que te pedí la última vez? ―preguntó el Señor del Fuego.

―Sí, Su Majestad. Aquí está ―respondió el niño, sacando de su bata una pequeña cajita envuelta en un trozo de tela roja.

―Bien, quiero escuchar todo lo que tienes qué decirme ―demandó Zuko antes de cerrar la puerta.

.

.

.

Casi a las nueve de la noche, Tarli salió de la oficina, dirigiéndose a la cocina para avisar que el Señor del Fuego estaba a punto de reunirse en el comedor para tomar la cena. Zuko guardó algunos documentos en su cajonero, y después se quitó parte de su ropaje, lo que incluía las hombreras puntiagudas, porque le parecían ostentosas y en ocasiones no le gustaba vestirlas. Por consiguiente, salió del salón. En el pasillo, Lao lo detuvo.

―Su Majestad, la señorita Katara pidió que la acompañe a la cubierta, en la proa del barco.

Zuko frunció el ceño.

―¿Te dijo para qué? ―preguntó, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el pasaje que daba al exterior.

―Sí, Su Majestad. Ella tiene algo preparado para usted.

El Señor del Fuego miró a su sirviente con incógnita. Si él no había dicho nada más, quería decir que era una especie de sorpresa. Pero no quiso darle tanta vuelta, igual ya estaba en camino. Al salir a cubierta, notó que la noche tenía un cielo despejado. Lo segundo que notó, fue que la mesa del comedor estaba ahí afuera. En ella ya estaban depositados platos y cubiertos, charolas de comida y postres, y en el centro había un florero vacío. Nada más que eso. Zuko giró a su espalda para mirar a Lao, en busca de alguna explicación, pero él optó por reverenciarlo y retirarse, aunque en ese instante, Katara salió del interior con algo en las manos.

―¡Ah, ya estás aquí! ―expresó con una gran sonrisa y con toda la naturalidad del mundo, parándose frente a él. Zuko la observó con desconcierto. Katara notó su expresión y comenzó a reír, cosa que parecía no aclarar nada―. Mira tu cara de espanto.

―¿Qué es esto? ―cuestionó incapaz de compartir la risa de su amiga.

―¿Qué crees que es? ¿Un funeral? ―dijo burlándose―. Es una cena al aire libre, Zuko. No te lo esperabas, ¿verdad?

―No podría imaginarlo si no me das una pista previa.

―Era una sorpresa, _Señorito del Fuego_. Quería hacer algo diferente, intentar algo nuevo ―confesó, contemplando su linda creación: una mesa llena de comida en plena noche al aire libre―. ¿Qué te parece?

―¿Lo debo calificar en base a una escala?

―No seas tan metódico, sólo di si te agradó la sorpresa o no.

Zuko suspiró, y lo pensó dispersamente. Era la cena, y era algo distinto; debía ser bueno. Igual comerían. Igual iba a comer con ella, como había planeado.

―Está bien, si tú quieres.

Katara alzó una ceja, inquisitiva.

―Me quedo con el «está bien» y me olvido del «si tú quieres» ―Esa respuesta tan condescendiente no era lo que esperaba, pero no podía exigir demasiado de él―. Toma asiento donde gustes.

Todavía algo anonadado, Zuko se acercó a la mesa. Notó que las dos sillas estaban una al lado de la otra, y no acomodadas como regularmente aparecían dentro del comedor, que era de un extremo a otro. Katara le indicó que era mejor que ambos tuvieran una vista panorámica del mar, en lugar de verse la cara el uno al otro. Suponiendo que era algo nuevo y diverso, Zuko creyó que podía lidiarlo. «Para ser una embajadora algo loca, no era tan estrafalario».

Zuko tomó el lado derecho y Katara, llena de una energía apabullante, tomó la otra silla. En el jarrón vacío, colocó una especie de flores de papel que había hecho con sus propias manos. Flores de papel. Era quizá el clima del Mar del Este, o podía ser cualquier otra cosa, pero ella tenía una renovada actitud positiva. Si antes temía incomodar al Señor del Fuego, en este momento no pensaba tan seriamente al respecto. No iba a ceder ante su sombrío semblante, porque no quería verlo sombrío. Este viaje era como tomar un par de vacaciones.

―Espero que te guste lo que hemos preparado ―indicó la embajadora, destapando una bandeja llena de verduras y pulpo asado, el cual sirvió en el plato de él.

―¿Hemos preparado?

―Ajá.

―¿Tú lo preparaste?

―Tu cocinero y yo.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque me gusta cocinar. ¿Sabías que tu cocinero es un fanático de la comida de mar? No podía creer que se supiera de memoria las recetas de nuestra tribu. Hay platillos de la Tribu Agua del Sur que él sabe cocinar pero que yo jamás había intentado. Y sé que esas recetas existen, porque Gran Gran las ha preparado antes para nosotros. Nunca creí que fueran tan famosas en otras naciones. Prepárate para degustar de este delicioso estofado de pulpo. Está picante, no te vaya arder la lengua.

Con una pinza, Katara terminó de servir el guisado en el plato del Señor del Fuego. Después, se sirvió en su plato. Luego vertió juego de uvas en vasos de cristal. Tomó los cubiertos y después de hacer un agradecimiento a la luna, empezó a picar la comida. Todo esto bajo la mirada inspectora de Zuko, que siguió sus movimientos como si debiera sacar una conclusión de su manera de actuar. Pero nada, ella empezó a comer sin esperar otra cosa. A él no le quedó otra opción que imitarla, tomando el tenedor para darle vueltas a una calabaza humeante. Tenía hambre. Y ahora que observaba bien, la comida tenía un aspecto agradable. No era que desconfiara de su cocinero, o de Katara. Había disfrutado la comida de la Maestra Agua en otras ocasiones, cuando acamparon en el monte, ajenos a la civilización de las ciudades, o cuando se instalaron en las afueras de la casa de la playa, en la Isla Ember.

―Uhhmmm ―gimió Katara―. Tiene el sabor que debe tener.

―¿A pulpo con verduras?

―No, sabe a la Tribu Agua del Sur.

―Sabe a pulpo con verduras.

―Eres demasiado simple, ¿lo sabías?

―Se le llama objetividad.

―La cocina es un arte, y el arte es subjetivo.

―El arte es surrealismo. Irreal, disfrazado, algo que se le pondera de consideraciones de la experiencia propia.

―¿Por qué no te callas y disfrutas lo que cociné para ti? ―inquirió, volteando a verlo.

Zuko se encontraba masticando un trozo de pulpo, y la observó muy orgulloso de sus argumentos. Sin embargo, ese «yo lo cociné para ti» lo dejaba desarmado; no podía ser altanero con alguien que acababa de cocinarle algo _tan delicioso_ , así que para terminar con esa escurridiza discusión, continuó masticando, discretamente, el alimento que llevaba en la boca, mientras la miraba a los ojos. Katara lo agradeció con una fingida sonrisa y volvió a concentrarse en su platillo. Zuko divagó en la mesa, hasta que encontró las flores de papel en aquel jarrón.

―¿Tu hiciste esto? ―preguntó, tomando un tallo de rosa falso.

―Sí… son lindas, ¿cierto? ―Sin dar tiempo a una respuesta, continuó―. Lo aprendí de una Maestra Fuego. Fue en Omashu. Una niña las vendía afuera de un restaurante de barbacoa. Era tan pequeña, no debía tener más de ocho años. Tenía el cabello negro y pecas en el rostro. No sé qué pensé en ese momento, tan sólo me senté en el suelo a su lado y comenzamos a hacer flores de papel. Ella me enseñó todo, claro. Aprendí bastante rápido. Esa misma tarde vendimos todo el papel que traía consigo.

―Sigues haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

―Nunca dejará de tener sentido para mí hacer esas cosas.

Pero para Zuko no era sorpresa imaginarse a la embajadora tejiendo papel, sentada en el polvoriento suelo de las calles de Omashu. Era un retrato fácil de recrear. Era como aquella vez, cuando él y todos los representantes de la Nación del Fuego se despedían en la fiesta de los Bei Fong. Zuko alcanzó a escuchar la inconfundible risa de la chica. Hablaba y se reía cuando quería. Qué importancia tenía ahora. No podía negar que había quedado algo fascinado cuando la vio en medio de una fuente de agua junto a un grupo de niñas. Katara, con su vestido azul de noche, riendo mientras hacía maniobras con el agua, justo en medio de aquellas niñas que jamás habían visto a una Maestra Agua dominar su elemento. «¿Siempre fue así?», le preguntó Mai cuando compartió la vista de su panorama. Ahora que volvía a esa remembranza, Zuko no pudo recordar que le había respondido a su novia.

Quizá no respondió nada. Era tan chusca la escena que tal vez sólo se limitó a reírse de ella.

―¿Cómo está tu familia? ―preguntó Zuko para romper el silencio.

―Ellos están bien ―respondió de buen humor―. La última carta que recibí de Gran Gran decía que papá estaba trabajando mucho con los arquitectos de la Tribu Agua del Norte. Por ahora están ayudándonos a reconstruir nuestra tribu. Tengo tantas ganas de ver cómo han progresado… Sokka también ha tenido trabajo. Escuché que su academia de espadachines está funcionando bien.

―No pierde el espíritu.

―Espero que jamás vaya a perderlo.

―¿Y qué ha pasado con Aang?

Katara tragó cuando escuchó la pregunta. Inesperadamente, su cuerpo se tensó. Giró el rostro para mirar a Zuko, que tenía la vista en su plato. Katara no sabía si estaba confundiendo la pregunta, y quería asegurarse si había entendido bien el contexto de dicha cuestión. «¿Por qué me preguntas eso?», quería decir, pero de sus labios no salió nada. Su insistente mirada hizo que Zuko volteara a verla, y él encontró sus ojos llenos de una expectación inquietante. No entendió porque lo miraba así, lo cual casi empezaba a preocuparle, pero Katara actuó rápido y volvió la mirada a su plato, manteniéndola fijamente en él. Sin embargo, Zuko no le quitó el ojo de encima, tratando de entender su reacción.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―cuestionó ella recelosamente.

―Ahm… ¿Qué cómo está él?

―¿Ustedes no hablan?

―No, realmente… ―Zuko continuaba perplejo por su repentina actitud, pero intentó hablar discretamente―. Tiene más de un año que no hablamos. Me ha enviado cartas, pero sólo por cuestiones políticas.

―Oh… entiendo ―dijo con voz baja, y de pronto, intentó volver a la normalidad; tomó los cubiertos y comenzó a picar la comida. Su rostro, aún sombrío, se esforzó por parecer natural y sereno―. Es que tampoco hemos hablado mucho. Ha estado ocupado con la restauración de los templos, y luego están las tareas del Avatar. Tiene muchas responsabilidades.

―Supongo ―respondió, pensando aún que su reacción no fue normal.

―¿Quieres más jugo? ―ofreció, levantando el jarrón con la bebida púrpura.

Zuko acercó su vaso de cristal y ella lo rellenó. En sus labios rosados, se dibujó una sonrisa casi genuina. No importaba cuanto intentara ocultarlo, Zuko se dio cuenta que ella no quería hablar sobre el tema y más que eso, el tema le perturbaba, quizá tanto como a él le perturbaba hablar de la estabilidad de su nación. No creía que una podía compararse a la otra, pero la verdad era que no se imaginaba qué le ocurría a la Maestra Agua. «¿Qué no iba a casarse con el Avatar?». Claro que iban a casarse, en la fiesta de los Bei Fong salpicaban de amor. «¿Debería importarme esto?». La lógica tardó en hacer su deducción, pero finalmente creyó que no era de su incumbencia.

―¿Sabes qué me gustaría hacer esta noche? ―cuestionó la embajadora.

Zuko salió de sus pensamientos y la observó con una tranquilidad casi aburrida.

―Nadar en el mar ―La repentina sonrisa y la mirada demasiado abierta parecía más demencial que positiva―. ¡Vamos, Zuko, nademos!

.

.

.

 _Sin mucho que decir por ahora mas que muero de sueño. Me tomé un café a las 18 horas... y ya casi son las 6._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo; una disculpa por tardarme tanto. Trataré de ser más rápida en el próximo capítulo._

 _Cuéntenme, ¿qué les pareció?_

 _Chao_

 _Lux_


End file.
